


No, I'm the backbender!

by TheBestSY



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Bromance, F/M, Multi, Rivalry, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestSY/pseuds/TheBestSY
Summary: Zuko gets into an argument with Sokka regarding who is the backbender of their friend group. Let's just say things get interesting from there.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Mai/Azula/Ty Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	No, I'm the backbender!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why these ideas keep popping up in my head, but they do, and so I turn them into fics. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one.

“That’s enough Sokka, do you yield,” Zuko said breathlessly as he aimed one of his dao swords down at a kneeling Sokka.

They had been training their sword fighting in the gardens of the imperial palace. As good friends, Sokka and Suki visited regularly after the war when their schedule permitted them to do so. 

“Fine,” Sokka gasped, “Damnit every time you’ve beaten me! Ever since the western air temple! One of these days I’m gonna get you.”

Zuko laughed, “I’m sure you will buddy, I’m sure you will. But for now, I am better than you.”

“Yeah, yeah. You may be better with a sword,” Sokka said while getting up before being stricken with a sudden thought, “But you know what, there is something I am better than you at,” he said with a slight smile.

“Oh really, and what exactly would that be?” Zuko asked.

“Backbending!” Sokka said with his arms in the air as if he was an auctioneer revealing a product. 

“What?” Zuko retorted in confusion.

“Come on, backbending! You know what I mean!” 

“Uhhhhh, no I don’t know,” Zuko said, still confused.

“Oh don’t play dumb with me buddy, you probably think you’re better than me in that department too just because you’re some hotshot firelord or whatever. But everyone knows the truth. I’m the backbender of the group!”

“Sokka, what the hell are you on about!?”

Sokka sighed, “I, Zuko, am more of a lady’s man than you are,” he finished while crossing his arms.

Zuko actually couldn’t believe the words coming out of his best friend’s mouth. “Really Sokka, that’s what you’re talking about. I mean that’s gotta be one of the most juvenile things-“

“No way, YOU ACTUALLY DO THINK YOU’RE BETTER THAN ME DON’T YOU!” Sokka exclaimed while cutting him off.

“Sokka it really isn’t a competit-“

“THAT’S IT, we’re settling this, right here, right now” he said childishly whilst cutting off Zuko yet again.

‘Here he goes, and oh man is this ironic,’ Zuko thought to himself. Clearly, Sokka was not aware of Zuko’s relationship with his three fire lily’s. He probably thought he was just with Mai. To be fair, Zuko had not announced their marriage yet publicly, but other members of Team Avatar already caught on. If Sokka knew about it, then he wouldn’t bother having this conversation. Nevertheless, Zuko decided to entertain this and go along with whatever Sokka had in mind. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do, we’ll name the girls that have fallen for us, one after the other, that way we can see who is the best, and NO CHEATING!” Sokka outlined. He felt confident in himself since he thought Zuko had never really engaged with women besides that gloomy girl Mai. 

“I’ll start just to show you how sure I am. Princess Yue of the water tribe!” he proudly opened. 

“Okay, Song, a noble earth kingdom healer!” Zuko replied, mimicking the grandiose manner of Sokka. 

“Who the hell is that?” Sokka asked in disbelief.

“She helped out me and my uncle while we were making our way to Ba Sing Se so you can confirm with him. She’s a simple girl but incredibly sweet, and she fell for me right from the start somehow,” Zuko answered nonchalantly. 

Sokka rolled his eyes, “Okay fine, uhhhh, Ty Lee, ha yeah!” 

Zuko had to hold back his chuckle after hearing that one.

“What was that?” Sokka said after noticing Zuko’s recent action.

“Uhhh nothing, ummmm oh yeah, Jin”

‘Fuck I forgot about that one,’ Sokka thought to himself. He started to get a little nervous. He didn’t think he would need to go beyond just one girl, let alone too.

“Alright, well, Suki!” Sokka countered. 

“Well, then, Mai” Zuko countered back.

They were now at a crossroads, and Sokka didn’t know what to do. He just stated his wife, so how the hell was he supposed to come up with someone else? It was then when what he thought was a winning idea hit him.

“Those poetry girls!” he yelled.

“Who?” Zuko asked.

“Ughhh, these poetry girls from back when we were in Ba Sing Se, sure I barely engaged with them but they were definitely into me,” he responded cockily. 

Now it was Zuko’s turn to roll his eyes, “Okay well if it’s going to be like that then I can just say those ember island beach girls. All I did was take off my shirt and they started fawning all over me.”

“Tui and La you are just so unrelenting!” Sokka let out in frustration, annoyed with the current state of the debate, “When are you going to admit that I do better, even if slightly, with girls than you do Mr. Brooding, Angsty, Fire Lord?!”

“You know what, enough of this, this is getting us nowhere,” Zuko started, “I’ve got a way for us to determine who is the ‘backbender’ of the group once and for all.”

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” Sokka asked with less irritability. 

“Just come by my chambers later tonight and you’ll see exactly why I am definitively better in that department as well” he finished before walking away, smiling as he thought about what Sokka was about to see. 

‘This had better be good,’ thought Sokka as he walked towards his and Suki’s guest rooms. 

A few hours had passed and the evening had come. After a delightful dinner with Suki in the downtown part of the capital, Sokka made his way to his best friend’s room to see what exactly was the ‘thing’ that was going to end this battle. Frankly, he didn’t think there was much if anything that Zuko could show to refute him; he was just preparing to finally hear him accept defeat.

When he reached the grand doors to the chambers, Sokka took a deep breath in, and with a swift motion, opened both doors and walked in. He looked up towards the bed and his eyes immediately widened and his mouth fell open at what he was seeing. In the massive bed lay Zuko, but along with him were three other girls. He saw Azula nestled comfortably on Zuko’s chest and the rest of his body; she had a content smile on her face as she rested peacefully with her eyes closed. On his sides, Zuko had Mai and Ty Lee who proceeded to give him a kiss on his cheeks and then rest their heads on his shoulders, looking just as satisfied as Azula. 

‘So that’s why he chuckled when I brought up Ty Lee huh,’ Sokka told himself. He was having trouble composing himself as he continued staring in astonishment. He didn’t know what to expect when he came here but he certainly didn’t expect Zuko to prepare this sight. It didn’t help that Zuko just remained silent with a large smirk on his face; he was more than aware of how damning this evidence was. 

Although Sokka certainly felt disappointment and even some jealousy, he couldn’t help but start to feel a bit of male pride on behalf of the man he considered his own brother. He was able to pull three girls individually but Zuko was able to pull three girls all at the same time, something that only the best of men could do. 

A smile pursed on Sokka’s lips as he straightened himself out and looked at Zuko, “Alright backbender buddy, respect, “ he slapped his chest a couple times, “RESPECT!” he finished with a thumbs up. 

Zuko returned the gesture with a wink, and with that Sokka returned to his quarters. As he got inside and saw Suki lying down reading a letter, an idea once again came to his head. 

“Hey Suki, I was wondering, why don’t we go back to Ba Sing Se one of these days to visit?”

“Why, what do you want to do there?” she asked. 

“Oh uhhhh, you know, just uhh, meet some old acquaintances” he answered.

“What do you mean ‘old acquaintances?” 

“Just uhhhhh some people I had previously met, you know” he again answered, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile. 

“Sokka… I know that look.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is! As always all feedback is welcome, cheers!


End file.
